Freak Mythology
Freak Mythology '''(March 13, 2012 - Present) is an American psychedelic, funk rock band from Cincinnati, Ohio. '''History Freak Mythology was formed in 2012 as a psychedelic and funk pop rock experiment in Cincinnati, Ohio. They bring you back to better days with their youthful energy and modern twist and a classic sound. Adding grooves to this sense of nostalgia, their elements of funk and blues guitar, poppy harmonious vocals, and heavy drums is not only catchy, but heavy in it’s own confidence of sound. This sound has earned them an Album of the Year award from UK Rock Blogger Pete Divine, a slot in 2017 and a 2018 return offer to play at Hippie Fest Music & Arts Festival, 1st place in the Cincinnati’s Next Big Band competition, song placement in a short film by award winning director Martin Neveu, and placement onto the top local radio stations in Cincinnati amidst numerous college stations across the country. Influenced by a wide array of genres, Freak Mythology mixes the weird pop grooves of the Talking Heads with the jazz-fusion style of Herbie Hancock and professional jam band approach of the Grateful Dead. This creates a rock ’n' roll sound that has been described as "so wonderfully familiar and timeless yet absolutely fresh, and not in any way a lame attempt to simply replicate the sounds from years gone by” by music blogger Donald Strachen. In April of 2017, they released their self-titled debut record which focused around the concept of change. Songs like 'House Arrest', ‘Haunting Me’, and ‘Wake Up’ describe feelings of confinement, uneasiness, and unrest in a friendly way that takes the listener to a place that not only invites them to keep on listening, but also births a subliminal connection between themselves and the song. ‘Surge' captivates in a way that can only be described by the title of the song, a surge of energy that puts you in the eye of a violent storm sets the stage for the first major change in the album; a dramatic segue between the confining first half of the record and the liberating second half. Songs like 'Get Goin’’, ‘Headed Out’, and ‘Where Does the Time Go’ show elements of the musical maturity in Freak Mythology, showcasing not only the intense dynamics and complex abilities of the members but also the deeper meanings that are created within these rock anthems. Freak Mythology is making their way to the mainstream eye one step at a time, playing their music around the midwest and furthering the reach of their sound. Frontman Brad Wehlitz, guitarist Ryan Shephard, bassist Caroline Joseph, and percussionist Travis Hanna leave listeners with a message and a smile on their face. Members * Brad Wehlitz - Guitar, Vocals * Ryan Shephard - Guitar, Vocals * Caroline Joseph - Bass, Vocals * Travis Hanna - Percussion Discography * Freak Mythology s/t (April2017) External Links * Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/FreakMythology/ * Bandcamp - https://freakmythology.bandcamp.com/ * Cincimusic - https://cincymusic.com/bands/freakmythology * Soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/freakmythology * Twitter - https://twitter.com/freakmythology1?lang=en * Website - https://www.freakmythology.com/ Category:Cincinnati